The present invention relates to an improved molding method and in particular to a method of making syntatic modules.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,437 there is disclosed a composite buoyancy material for use in a variety of underwater environments. The material in that patent is disclosed as a syntatic foam filled with a plurality of hollow spheres or beads.
An improved method of forming the buoyancy material is disclosed in pending application Ser. No. 601,983 filed Aug. 5, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,654. Further improvements in the manner and sequence of manufacturing the syntatic modules are always desirable for the purpose of deriving an improved resultant product. The ultimate product is designed for effective use in environments such as the formation of jackets to be secured to the outside of pipes, drill sections, or the like for use at off-shore oil installations or in other deep sea locations for buoyancy purposes.